conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Fleet(arkh)
A Space Fleet is a multidimensional space attack force that is used in the space theater of war. Space fleets were first created in the early Tyrll years. The first fleets were manly old aging freighters with rudimentary weapon systems attached. They slowly began to evolve in the advanced and highly technical fleets we see today. Fleets are usually comprised of a multitude of different vessels that each serve their own purpose. The most modern fleets are capable of pinpoint damage and entire damage on a galactic scale. Modern fleets are comprised of numerous task forces that intertwine and protect each other. Modern fleets are usually self sufficient and can go into the demanding arena of space without refueling or restocking for up to 6,500 years. Some of the most noteworthy fleets are the Royal Arkhangelsk Navy's Arkhangelsk Fleet, the historic 1st Fleet of Asytea, the Devestator Fleet and the Sublime Faith Fleet. Space fleets are usually led by an admiral or high ranking officer, but are usually supplemented with A.I.s to help control the large amount of ships that exist in a space fleet. History The first space going vessel that had the ability to fire a weapon at a target was the Tyrll freighter class Piphia. These vessels were rudimentary and only created due to the unknowns of space. After coming in contact with other races and starting wars. the Tyrll developed more sophisticated and more advanced naval vessels. The Akira-Class was the first ever true "space war vessel", boasting 5 laserpoints, and 2 antimatter cannons it was a technological marvel for its time. As time moved on space vessels became more and more advanced. The first space fleets began to take form and started engaging in widespread wars. Originally only two to four ships would engage in combat but with the advancements in control and communication, over 78 ships would frequently engage in a massive campaign. Controls of most ships in this era were laid on the hands of the Admiral, who would instruct the Captains of the ships what to do. Not until further advancements in computers and A.I.'s did fleets grow in size. Todays modern fleets are usually filled with numerous different vessels, all working in unison. Modern fleets also have grown to immense sizes, with some fleets approaching the high trillions of ships. Todays fleets use combined firing and combined shielding doctrines to maximize their attacks, and help disperse an attack over a shielded area. Ships *Light Destroyer *Medium Destroyer *Heavy Destroyer *Light Cruiser *Medium Cruiser *Heavy Cruiser *Light Battlecruiser *Medium Battlecruiser *Heavy Battlecruiser *Light Frigate *Medium Frigate *Heavy Frigate *Escort *Small Cargo *Medium Cargo *Large Cargo *Light Carrier *Medium Carrier *Large Carrier *Repair Ship A fleet usually has these ships, who all work in unison to help protect the fleet from damage. Destroyer usually are for support roles using there smaller size to deal pinpoint damage to strategic areas, Cruisers deal heavy damage to help cripple ships, a Battlecruiser is often the power of a fleet, and usually the flagship, a Frigate is a smaller sized ship that will often protect the larger ships from singleships, escort vessels are small ships that are used surround and take hits for a larger vessel. Cargo vessels, are used mainly to help carry materials for some non-sustaining vessels. Carriers are used to carry squadrons of singleships which are used to help defend the space fleet from other singleships, and to attack other enemy vessels. Repair vessels are normally filled with numerous autonomous bots that will help repair damaged vessels. These autonomous bots can also be used to attack vessels. See Also *Arkhangelsk Fleet Category:ArkhangelskCategory:Organizations